Two Sparrow's
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: Angelica had a daughter after meeting Jack but she gave her away. What happens when Jack, Angelica and their daughter all end up on the Queen Anne's Revenge together?


_**Chapter One**_

 _ **Angelica's Point of View**_

"There is only one person I know who can do that!" Jack grinned as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Hello love." Jack grinned as he pulled away.

We had been engaging in a sword fight moments before until I gave myself up using the one move he knew to be mine. I had been impersonating him in order to gather a crew for my father and our quest somehow Jack found out and showed up.

"I will be impersonated as Captain Jack Sparrow and only that." Jack complained.

"A Captain needs a ship Jack and I have one." I told him.

However before he could reply the door burst open and in came one of my crew and a girl I didn't recognise.

"Dad they found us!" The girl yelled at Jack.

She ran towards us as my crew-member bolted the door.

"Dad?" I questioned.

I looked at the girl and a sudden realisation came over me. She appeared to be the same age as my daughter would be, the daughter that was fathered by Jack 16 years previous. The more I looked at the girl the more she reminded me of myself; she looked like me exact her smile that screamed Jack Sparrow.

The door was kicked down quickly and in came the red coats.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea." The girl whose name I didn't know yet sighed.

"Junior that is not helping!" Jack scolded.

The red coats launched into an attack one we were outnumbered in. We fought them off as best we could before I had to hit the lever that plunged us into the cold water below.

* * *

Coming to the top and gasping for air we swam to the nearest steps out of the water. The girl beat us there and pulled herself up to the top of the steps. She then offered us a hand each out of the water. The moment I took her hand and allowed her to pull me up was the moment I knew I knew her. She was my little girl, the little girl I was forced to give up because I couldn't afford to keep her.

"Names Aria." She smiled as I sat down next to her.

"Angelica." I replied, not ready to confirm who I was to her.

Jack sat next to us and poured the water out of his boots before speaking.

"Ahh I see you have introduced yourself." He stated.

"Yes Jack!" I said cutting him off before he spilled.

He gave me a strange look and seemed to be wondering why I didn't want Aria to know who I was. Thankfully he didn't press right away and instead changed the subject.

"So why are you here love?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a crew to help me find the Fountain of Youth and I hear stories that you to are looking. Am I right Jack?" I replied.

"Angelica love fear not you still have few good years left!" Jack winked.

I glared at him and turned to Aria.

"Have you been there? I mean have you found it?" I pressed.

Aria was about to answer but Jack cut her off.

"Of course we have, we know how to get there." He piped up.

I had the answer I wanted and signalled for the man I had waiting to shoot the pair to knock the unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Aria's Point of View**_

I woke up with a splitting headache and the world spinning around me. I had no idea where I was but was surprised to see I was on a bed. Not only that but I was on a bed, I a room that appeared to be a ship.

"What the…." I began to say but someone I didn't see cut me off.

"Thank god you're awake I thought we have you too much!" The women I had met before said.

"Angelica right?" I asked.

My memory seemed to be foggy but I knew I met her.

Angelica nodded and passed me a drink and some food. She was looking at me strangely and I shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry its just….its been so long…." Angelica whispered more to herself than me.

I got the impression she wanted to tell me something, or say something but couldn't find the words. The more I looked at her the more familiar she seemed.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned.

"5 days." Angelica told me.

"5 days?" I cried.

"Where the hell am I? Where is Jack? And who are you really?" I demanded to know.

I got to my feet only to find I was really dizzy and unsteady I fell to one side only for Angelica to catch me.

"If I tell you everything you cannot tell the crew, nobody can know who you are or that you are on-board. The men consider one woman on-board bad luck they will not like the idea of two." Angelica said in a hushed tone.

Confused by her begging for secrecy and lack of information that I currently had I agreed to her terms.

"Ok good!" Angelica smiled as she cupped my face gently.

"I'm your mom Aria and I have missed you so much." Angelica blurted out.

I was stunned I didn't know what to say or do so I sat there open mouthed as tears filled Angelica's eyes. I had always thought my mum was English, not Spanish. I had spent most of my life in England so assumed she was from there.

"I was forced to give you up when you were 3 years old so I took you to England in the hope you would have a better life, not a pirate life. In England nobody knew you, I thought you would be safe and cared for." Angelica continued.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes at the realisation that I had finally done it. I had found my parents. I knew what they looked like. Angelica reached over and wiped away my tears as I finally made eye contact with her.

"W-W-Why does this have to be a secret?" I mumbled unable to think of anything else to say.

"Because mi hija this is my fathers ship and I don't think he will accept another girl on board." Angelica replied.

"Where is Jack?" I asked changing the subject.

Angelica looked taken aback as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"He is safe with the rest of the crew." She assured me.

"I want to see him." I said.

"Aria I can't let you walk around the ship it isn't safe. If the crew see you or my father sees you….I cant risk it I'm sorry." Angelica explained.

"Then why even take me with you? I would have been better off in London!" I snapped.

"Oh is that so? In London were there was guards chasing you so they could hang you in the morning? You are here because you are my daughter and I love you. After this quest it will be different, we can start afresh be a family but right now you are staying in this room." Angelica stated.

"I'm not your daughter anymore." I said as I shoved my way past her onto the deck…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


End file.
